Morticon
Morticon 'is the first leading general of the Morlock army and is one of the two major antagonists of [[Power Rangers Mystic Force|''Power Rangers Mystic Force]]. Character History Morticon appears to be an undead cyborg, with the machinery that comprises the bulk of his body fused to what remains of his blue skin. He is known to use a mystical portal to view the world and wields a sword called the '''"Fang of the Master". He initially couldn't leave the Pit because Koragg's magic wasn't strong enough to free him, although he briefly broke through to the surface when Koragg robbed the Mystic Titans of their Megazord power and used it to free him. he land a meager beat down on the Mystic Dragon and was about to make the final strike on Nick, but before he could however, Nick quickly broke free and used a counter-spell to imprison Morticon once more. Morticon has also been seen vanishing a Styxoid in thin air. Morticon was soon freed again to battle after the Gargoyle of the Gates knock the Titan Megazord to to the gates. He proved very powerful and was once again in his giant form when he appeared, easily defeating the Titan Megazord uses his own form of the Dark Magic Strike. He batted away the Mystic Dragon with his sword while Nick went to rescue Clare. Morticon was eventually defeated when the Mystic Rangers formed the Titan Megazord and, with the help of Udonna, destroyed him. All that remained after that was his sword, which Koragg found and claimed for himself. He is mentioned post-humously in "Long Ago" by Imperious, his supposed successor. Personality Morticon was a ruthless and headstrong Morlock that will do anything is his power to take over the surface world and impress the Master, he also has a very short temper, being anger easily if things don't go his way, he is also quite determining to get out of the Underworld, and will sometimes frequently attacked Koragg to get him out. He can also be very intimidating to Necrolai. He and Koragg never got along, and have gotten into fights on two occasions. Powers and Abilities *'Super Physical Strength:' In sense, Morticon possesses Herculean strength, able to hurl the Mystic Dragon (with the Mystic Phoenix riding it) with one arm with relative ease and because of his strength and skill in battle, especially with his sword, he considers himself to be the Most Powerful Warrior of All Time. *'Dark Magic Control Stream: '''Morticon can fire a continues stream of dark magic from his left hand to make his minions do what he orders them to do. Arsenal *'Fang of the Master:' Morticon posses a large sword made from the Master's fangs for combat, it is indeed a powerful weapon, able to block both the Titan Megazord's '''Titans Attack' and the Mystic Dragons Fire Blast with ease, and able to take the Mystic Dragon down in one swing. **'Dark Magic Strike:' Morticon's strongest move and finisher, he charges up his sword with dark magic and will swing it at full force, it is strong enough to take the Titan Megazord down it one hit. **'Energy Slash: '''Morticon can also charge up his energy with purple energy and swing his sword at full force. Behind the scenes *Morticon is voiced by Andrew Robertt. Notes *Morticon is the only villain in Mystic Force that never fought the Rangers in his human size. *Morticon's '"Fang of the Master"' sword if seen clearly, looks nearly identical to the King Rouzer used by Kamen Rider Blade in his King Form. The only differences are that Blade's King Rouzer looks like a knight's sword with a card reader on it while Morticon's sword is shaped like a sword with a bladed fang with something that shaped like bullet magazines. *Morticon is also known for being a main villain that was destroyed early in a season. This also happened with Scorpius in Lost Galaxy and Diabolico (initially) from Lightspeed Rescue. Appearances See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Mystic Force Category:Morlocks Category:Undead Category:PR Generals